Change of Plans
by slackerD
Summary: Aubrey has the perfect seduction planned.


**Title:** Change of Plans  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Aubrey has the perfect seduction planned.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 1,032  
**A/N:** prompt from hailsbails01 on Tumblr: _Mitchsen prompt: Beca comes home and immediately finds Aubrey waiting for her in lingerie trying to seduce her. Beca in shock all of a sudden starts crying from having a terrible couple months at work, Aubrey just finding out now since Beca knows she's had a lot on her plate not wanting to cause her stress. Aubrey comforts Beca and not being mad. They don't have sex they just watch TV and cuddle_.

* * *

Glancing at the clock, tells Aubrey that Beca should be home any moment. She looks around the apartment and everything seems to be perfect for her planned seduction. She has the perfect playlist playing in the background and the apartment is immaculate; which won't matter to Beca, but a messy apartment would definitely distract Aubrey the entire time. Plus, she made sure there was a clear path from the door to the bedroom because they don't need a repeat of Beca falling backwards over a pair of shoes the brunette left out. It had been hilarious, but totally killed the mood.

Aubrey feels like it's been forever since she and Beca have had any time together. Beca's been on the road for the last two weeks and before that she had been so busy preparing for her trip that Aubrey has barely seen her. Now that the blonde had been around that much, herself; she's been working long days as well. Yesterday she was finally able to close her latest merger; all the paperwork was signed and her bosses had declared it a success. Even though it probably means great things for her career, Aubrey's just glad it's over. The Randall merger was one of the most complicated, convoluted, ridiculous and time consuming things she's ever had to do. And even though being in charge of it means her boss has big plans for her, all Aubrey could think about is Beca's homecoming. She's been looking forward to tonight and being able to celebrate with her girlfriend.

Hearing the key in the lock, Aubrey pulls her robe off and poses in front of the door. "Welcome home, babe," Aubrey greets. "I _really_ missed you."

As the door closes behind her, Beca stares at Aubrey in surprise, letting her bags slide to the floor with a thud. She seems overwhelmed, which is not the reaction Aubrey was going for.

"Beca... What?"

And then to Aubrey's shock, Beca begins crying.

Aubrey quickly pulls Beca into a hug and leads her to the couch. They both sink onto it as Beca continues crying and Aubrey can do is hold her.

"I'm sorry," Beca apologizes, once she's calmed down a bit. "I'm just exhausted and stressed out."

"It's okay, babe."

"But it's not," Beca argues, looking around their now very clean apartment and the mood Aubrey tried to create. "You look _really_ good and you went to all this trouble."

"It's fine."

"I'm just..." Beca starts. "It's just that Josh has been piling the work on, saying he needs me to take on more responsibility and so I've been sleeping at the office to give myself time to get it all done and then with this conference, I literally spent the entire time on the run. I think I maybe slept twenty hours total the whole time and even though we just got back, I have to be in so early tomorrow. And there's—"

"Beca," Aubrey interrupts. "It's fine."

"It's not," Beca insists. "I've missed you so much; I know you've been just as busy as me and god, you look _so_fucking hot right now and I just... can't..."

"Hey, it's okay," Aubrey says. "I'm so sorry, babe. I didn't realize... Why didn't you say anything?"

"Like I said, you've been busy too," Beca points out. "The Randall merger has been driving you crazy for over a month. Like the craziest I've seen in _years_. I didn't want to add to that."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Aubrey tells her. "But that's what I'm here for."

"Yeah, but—"

"Beca," Aubrey says. "I mean it."

"Okay," Beca nods. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Aubrey says. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Beca shakes her head. "Just being here, with you, helps. Can we just watch TV... and maybe cuddle?" she asks quietly. "I just don't have the energy to properly make love to you the way you deserve."

"Beca."

"Cause seriously, Bree," Beca continues. "It should be illegal to look that fucking good in lingerie."

Aubrey chuckles. "Still a charmer, even when you're exhausted."

"Because you deserve it," Bea says as Aubrey begins looking for the remote. "Plus, have you seen you? I'm just stating facts."

Aubrey pauses in her search and pulls Beca in for a kiss; she just can't help herself when Beca's being sweet. Especially since it feels like forever since they've properly kissed.

"I love you," Beca says.

"I love you too."

Aubrey hands Beca the remote. "I'm just going to go change, all right?"

"Okay," Beca replies, accepting the remote. "But can you walk away super slow so I can enjoy the view?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes and smacks Beca's arm as she stands, but on her way to the bedroom, the blonde does take her time. She feels Beca's eyes on her and grins upon hearing Beca's frustrated groan. Adding a bit of sway to her final steps into the bedroom, Aubrey hears Beca begin to grumble to herself and start flipping through the channels.

She emerges a few minutes later in her yoga pants and a tank top. Beca is now stretched out on the couch watching a random cooking show. Aubrey slips in behind her and pulls Beca close, wrapping an arm around her as Beca burrows herself into Aubrey's embrace.

"So you're going to talk to me the next time you're stressed, right babe?" Aubrey asks.

"Yeah."

"I mean it, Beca," Aubrey says. "I'm never too stressed out for you."

"What about when I'm the one stressing you out?" Beca teases.

"That's a daily occurrence, Mitchell," Aubrey retorts.

"I could say the same thing about you, Posen," Beca grins.

"Careful," Aubrey says. "Or I'll take that lingerie back."

"But you already wore it," Beca points out. "Plus, you started it."

"Shut up, Mitchell," Aubrey says, smacking Beca on the shoulder.

"Hey, no fair," Beca replies. "And what happened to comforting me?"

"You seem fine, now."

Beca grumbles a bit, but settles down and Aubrey pulls her in tighter, taking Beca's hand in hers. She feels Beca tighten her grip and pull their joined hands closer as she lets out a sigh of contentment.


End file.
